


The Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The darkness can swallow you whole. The mistakes you made, burned into your mind, unable to be forgotten. Regret for all that you didn’t do when you had the chance, forever nagging at the back of your mind. Once the darkness of your own thoughts has you, it doesn’t let go.





	

The darkness can swallow you whole. The mistakes you made, burned into your mind, unable to be forgotten. Regret for all that you didn’t do when you had the chance, forever nagging at the back of your mind. Once the darkness of your own thoughts has you, it doesn’t let go.

Hot tears spill from saddened eyes, tracking their way down reddened cheeks. He makes no effort to wipe them away, knowing only more are to follow. He doesn’t know how to do anything anymore, he sleeps and cries. Others knock on his door at random intervals, offering either food or comfort for their grieving friend. 

But what loss does he grieve? 

“Kihyun,” a soft voice murmurs from behind locked doors. Gentle knocks resonate through his head as they hit the painted wood. 

“Leave,” comes a strangled voice from the corner. The pink haired male sat there, staring at the patterns of the wooden floor beneath him. Despite how cold it was, he only wore a thin shirt and pants, feet bare, sitting on the freezing floor, toes reddened from the chill.

“Kiki, you need to eat something.” Knees were pulled closer to the male’s chest at the nickname. He hates it, he hates the happy memories he associated with it. His body’s shaking going unnoticed. 

“No,” he breathed, the syllable shaking as it passed his lips.

“Kihyun,” the voice grew cold, “you haven’t eaten anything in days.”  
Kihyun remained silent in response to those words. What was the point in denying the truth? Ears twitched at the sound of something being set down and the click of the door unlocking. Hoseok had the key. 

The blue haired male pushed the door slowly, slipping into the room as quietly as humanly possible. His eyes were kind but concerned as they scanned the room for the younger. A sigh passed his lips as his dark eyes rested on the man huddled in the corner.

“Kiki,” Hoseok whispered, hesitating, but eventually thinking better of it and approaching the younger, cradling an arm to his chest. Noticing how completely frozen the smaller was, his eyes widened with alarm. 

“Kihyun, you’re freezing! C’mere, let’s get you something warm to wear and tucked up under a blanket before you freeze to death.” Hoseok said, hooking his hands underneath Kihyun’s arms, hauling him to his feet. Kihyun just watched him, his limbs shook as his weight rested on his feet. 

Hoseok guided him carefully over to his bed, sitting Kihyun down on its edge before turning to the drawers and pulling out a dark sweater, using his fingers to see how thick the material was. He hummed cheerily before turning back to look at Kihyun. His skin was paled by the cold, his hair seemingly brighter in the contrast, dark roots peeking through, a sign that his hair needed a touch up. 

“Arms up,” Hoseok quipped, readying the sweater for placement on Kihyun’s quivering body. Kihyun slowly raised his arms for Hoseok to slide the sweater over, tired of fighting back. Hoseok put the sweater on Kihyun easily, giggling at how the sleeves were too long for Kihyun’s arms. Sweater paws made the cute even cuter, if that were even possible.  
Ushering Kihyun to get under the covers, Hoseok walked back towards the door. Cold fingers snaked their way around his wrist, grabbing on as if someone were clinging for dear life. Hoseok looked back at the terrified expression on the younger’s face. 

“Don’t worry, Kiki. I’ll be back in a second, I’m just grabbing a few things,” Hoseok whispered soothingly. The grip around is wrist relaxed and Kihyun’s face returned to its solemn look that had been painted there for days.

Hoseok made an effort to be fast, ducking down the hallway to the cupboard filled with blankets, snatching the fluffiest one for his chilled crush. Hoseok darted back the other way to the kitchen, snatching a mug and a tea bag as he grabbed the jug of still-warm water. After all of that was done, Hoseok carefully made his way back to Kihyun’s room in order to not spill the hot tea all over himself.

“Hey,” he said with a smile, poking his head into the room, spotting the familiar mop of fluffy pink hair, smile spreading on his face. Hoseok plodded over to the bedside, setting the mug down for a second, unfolding the blanket and wrapping the soft material around Kihyun’s shoulders. Reaching back for the mug as he sat down next to the younger, mattress dipping under his weight. 

“Here, drink this. It’ll warm you up,” Hoseok whispered, handing the tea to Kihyun who took it reluctantly, but still brought it up to his nose, inhaling the scent of it. Hoseok swore that he saw the hint of a smile on Kihyun’s perfect pink lips. 

“Thank you,” Kihyun muttered, voice barely above a whisper but sincerity in the words he uttered.   
Hoseok smiled, “Anything for you, Kiki.”

Hoseok stayed next to Kihyun as he sipped the tea, Kihyun’s grateful humming with each sip widening Hoseok’s grin to the point where you’d be concerned that his face would crack in half. There were no tears in Kihyun’s eyes and Hoseok felt at peace.  
“I’m sorry about your shoulder. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Kihyun whispered sadly behind his mug. 

 

“Kihyun! Are you all right in there?” Hoseok had asked, his voice raised in a panic, chilling Kihyun’s blood in his veins. Shouting meant anger, anger mean aggression. Aggression was something that terrified Kihyun. Fearfully the smaller dashed into a corner, seizing a book off the nightstand and holding it in a death grip.  
Hoseok pushed the door open, stepping inside, eyes scanning for the younger. Freezing when he saw how terrified the younger was. Kihyun didn’t even hesitate to throw the book. It hit the mark of Hoseok’s shoulder with a thump. Hoseok let out a yowl of pain and backtracked out of the room as Kihyun grabbed for something else to throw at the elder.

 

“It’s alright, doesn’t even hurt that much anymore,” Hoseok chuckled lightheartedly as Kihyun set the mug down and wrapped two arms around Hoseok’s waist, face buried in his side.

“Make the voices go away,” Kihyun pleaded, voice muffled by the blanket. Hoseok held his hand palm up for Kihyun.

“It’s okay, now count.” Hoseok instructed lightly, “One, two, three and forget all the sad memories.”  
Kihyun looked up at Hoseok with sad eyes, only to find his gaze returned lovingly. 

“Hold my hand and laugh,” Hoseok whispered.

Kihyun’s fingers threaded themselves through Hoseok’s and he held onto the elder’s hand. Nestling down so that his head was on Hoseok’s lap, Kihyun began to doze of, smile wide on his lips.

The darkness didn’t chase him that night.


End file.
